


The 30th Annual Dalton Warbler's Secret Santa Celebration

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends!Klaine, Glee Season/Series 02, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: When Kurt draws Blaine for Secret Santa during the 35th Annual Warbler's Secret Santa Celebration, he has no idea what to get him. He looks deep down inside him, and eventually...he figures it out.
Kudos: 2





	The 30th Annual Dalton Warbler's Secret Santa Celebration

"Ok, Every one!" Wes bangs his gavel and gets up from the Council's table. "It's Secret Santa time again." The Warblers whoop and cheer and clap. Secret Santa was one of many of the Warblers' favorite time of year. Especially when a new Warbler has joined. A lot of Warblers even prepare in advance and get to know the new Warbler just in case they get their name.  
  
  
"You guys have Secret Santa here?" Kurt looks up as Wes shake up and old Oats tin.  
  
"Going back thirty-five years," Blaine adds. Kurt looks at him and receives one of Blaine's (in his eyes) award-winning smiles.  
  
"Ok! Since Kurt is the newest addition to the Warblers, like tradition says, he takes the first name. So Kurt," Wes shakes up the tin one last time before opening it. "Pick one out." Kurt blushes and takes a name out. His blush intensifies when he reads the sharpie cursive to himself: **_Blaine Anderson_**. "Now pass it along."  
  
Kurt nods and puts it in his pocket.   
  


* * *

  
Once the tin has made it all around the room, Wes bangs the gavel again. "Ok, does everyone have a name?" Everyone nods and there are various 'yeses' from around the room. "Ok. Remember, no gifts over $100. Some of us can't afford to spend a lot." The sound of the bell signals it's time for lunch. "We will reconvene for song discussion for Regionals at 4:00 after school. Don't be late!" Wes shouts as people leave the room.  
  
Kurt walks faster than usual, a million thoughts racing through his head. "Kurt!" Kurt turns and sees Blaine rushing towards him. "Hey, wait up." He breathes heavily as he makes it to him. "You never walk this far ahead of me, you ok?" Blaine pants.  
  
"Yeah...I just don't know what to get my Secret Santa." Kurt complains as they walk with each other to the dining hall.   
  
"Well if it's Jeff, all he wants is a new Michael Bublé CD. If it's David, all he wants is a new guitar. Wes just-" Kurt interrupts him. "Let me guess, a new gavel, made of iron. That they can't throw into a woodchipper?" Kurt guesses.  
  
"I was gonna say the Complete Shaksperian Collection of Shaskepere they have at Barnes And Noble, but year...I guess-I guess he'd appreciate that too." Both boys laugh as they make it to the dining hall.  
  


* * *

  
That night Kurt groans on the phone to Mercedes. "Ok...say that again. But less groan-y, please." Mercedes sits on her bed as she listens to Kurt taking it from the top.  
  
"The Warbler's have been doing this Secret Santa thing for a good 35 years. And since I'm the newest Warbler, I got to choose first. And I got...Blaine." Kurt releases a heavy sigh.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing? Don't you like him?" Mercedes questions.  
  
"But what do I get the boy who has everything?" Kurt lets out a long sigh.  
  
"Ok white boy, calm down. Why don't you make him something?" Kurt sits up and a lightbulb goes off. "That's brilliant! Thanks, Mercedes!" And without saying goodbye, he hangs up and gets to work.  
  
About a minute later he gets a text: _Thanks for saying goodbye! LOL -_ _M_.  
  
He replies almost instantly: _Sorry Cedes, I'm working on his gift. Night -K.  
  
_

* * *

  
The day of the Secret Santa Celebration was the last day of the term. All the Warblers gathered after school in the rehearsal room before leaving for break.   
  
"Ok...A new Michael Bublé CD...a Christmas bow tie, and a new journal that has written inside the first page: _Jeff and Nick Forever_. Which...I already know: Blaine." Blaine blushes and nods.  
  
"Ok! My turn!" Blaine opens his thin red box. A beautiful collage from printed pictures from the school website and from musicals. "Easy! Kurt!" Kurt blushes.   
  
"Thanks, Kurt." The two boys hug. "This was the best Secret Santa gift ever."  
  



End file.
